herofandomcom-20200223-history
Raelag
Raelag is a character that appears in Heroes of Might and Magic V and Might & Magic: Heroes VI. He is one of the main protagonists in this game. Background Abandoning Sylanna Raelag is one of Tuidhana's three sons and heir of her throne. He is an amibitous Warlock who outsmarts his opponents, often being underestimated. He was one of the first Elves to accept to worship Malassa, dealing with the Faceless to abandon Sylanna. He battled against his enemies, though the Dwarves attacked the underground. He soon became the leader of the Soulscar Clan, but with the rituals, he was almost made to work with Kha-Beleth. After many political failures, he left his brother Sylsai, along with Menan, to rule the Soulscar Clan. He would've been forgotten, but the Shadowbrand Clan leader, Sorshan, rescued him and brought him to power. In service of Kha-Beleth Raelag eventually became a Demon Lord and Kha-Beleth's personal servant. He managed to defeat 4 powerful Demon Lords, including Veyer, with whom shares grudge. Kha-Beleth was impressed and sent him to the Holy Griffin Empire to watch over Isabel. He got involved with the demons and finally became the disciple of Kha-Beleth. His last task was to watch Queen Isabel and take her away to Sheogh. However, he fell in love with her and this made him a traitor. He had no choice but to foil Kha-Beleth's plans by stealing the Heart of the Griffin (which he used against Veyer). Afterwards, he needed to go to Tieru to purify him of Demon Magics using the Rite of True Nature. As Shadowbrand Clanlord After the ritual, he got to Ygg-Chall where a clan lost its leader, so Raelag got in the competition in which he succeeded. Then, he needed to get the other clans together - Malsara told him that he needs to get a Tear of Asha. Along with Shadya, Raelag defeated Nightshard Clan and got the Tear of Asha. Next, he got the most powerful clan, the Soulscars, to be defeated. Looking through the Burning Mirror, he learned that Kha-Beleth wanted to get Isabel, so with Shadya they marched through Sheogh to kill Veyer and save the Griffin Queen. Later, Shadya and him joined Zehir, Godric and Findan to complete the Rite of True Nature. However, Shadya revealed to be Biara the whole time and took Isabel to Sheogh. The heroes went to Sheogh, defeated Kha-Beleth and saved Isabel. Thralsai's uprising After the fighting in Sheogh, Isabel and Raelag lived in the caverns of Ygg-Chall in peace. They were approached by Ylaya, who told them about Thralsai. Isabel and Raelag joined the fight against the Soulscar Clan's members. When Ylaya defeated Thralsai, Raelag consulted with Tieru. Tieru ordered for Isabel's child to be found and tells him to start to east. Raelag went there and was never seen again. Gallery Agrael.jpg|Raelag as Agrael Raelag_dungeon.png|Raelag, in Might & Magic: Heroes VI Category:Elves Category:Leaders Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:Pure Good Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Magic Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Genius Category:Wise Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Scapegoat Category:Rescuers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful